


Of alarm clocks and interrupted sleep

by fictionalfantasy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, alarm clock au, idk this was written at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfantasy/pseuds/fictionalfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky keeps getting woken up by his neighbours , the new guy that has a flat underneath his, obnoxious alarm clock. After having enough, Bucky decides to confront him and the meeting takes a unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of alarm clocks and interrupted sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, so this is my first time posting a type of fanfiction so I'm pretty nervous about it. Criticism and advice will be welcomed! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Prompt : “The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn”  
> 

The loud shrill of an alarm clock woke Bucky up. He opened one eye, blinking blearily his still sleepy eyes and groaned turning over. This is the way Bucky has been waking up for the past 2 weeks ever since the new guy moved in the flat below him. 

It takes the guy at least 2 minutes to turn the bloody thing off and damnit it’s only 6:00 in the goddamn morning and Bucky wanted to sleep in.  
Not soon enough, the loud metallic noise is switched off and the audible shuffling of the new guy getting ready for whatever he gets up at ass o clock in the morning for replaces the sound.

Bucky turns over again and closes his eyes and is asleep soon enough.  
~*~  
Three days later, Bucky has had enough. On time, the bloody alarm clock starts ringing on the dot at 6:00 as usual. Bucky, literally, jumps out of bed ignoring his unruly bed hair and runs out of his apartment to finally confront the new guy about his alarm clock. Stopping at the door marked 45, Bucky hammers on the door three times before stepping back tapping his foot impatiently staring down the corridor. When the door opens, Bucky would like to say that his mouth most definitely did not fall open, okay? He was just yawning. The guy who opens the door can be easily described as one of those Greek statues, complete with the chiselled jaw, smoothed back blond hair, a shoulder to waist ratio of a bloody dorito but as soon as Bucky saw those gorgeous blue eyes, he pretty much knew he was fucked.The guy was literally Adonis.

There is a small cough and Bucky forces himself to look up to those blue- very very blue, gorgeous, lovely eyes and damnit Bucky concentrate- eyes. They were warm and friendly and were looking down at Bucky expectantly.

“Uh” Bucky mumbled incoherently. Still staring at the blond eyed wonder.

He shook his slightly and cleared his throat, forcing himself to look the guy in the eye.

“Your alarm clock” He coughed again. 

“Uh, your alarm clock... it’s really loud and keeps waking me up.” He states, attempting to look at the guy again.

Hot guy’s eyes flew up and he soon had a faint pink blush covering his cheeks in his haste to apologise.

“I’m so sorry.” He said looking extremely embarrassed and earnest at the same time.

He chuckled nervously. “I sometimes forget that not all people wake up so early.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. Bucky smiled, no longer angry at the fact that his sleep was continuously interrupted. 

“It’s alright pal, helped me meet you right?” He winked, smirking. Hot guy, once again, blushed but this time much more obvious.

Hot guy stuck out his hand, “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky smiled and shook hot guy’s- Steve- hand which was unsurprisingly warm and firm.

“James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky.” Bucky stated.

Steve leaned against his door frame, staring Bucky up and down. Bucky took this as his cue to leave. He nodded to Steve.

“Pleasure meeting you Steve, see ya’round maybe?” He asked. Trying not to seem overly hopeful, he turned on his heel and was about to leave.

Steve immediately straightened up, putting out a hand to stop Bucky.

“Hey, um, if isn’t any trouble... for you I mean... Would you like to go out for coffee anytime?” He asked, blue eyes looking straight at Bucky.

Bucky’s stomach flipped and he felt extremely happy. So happy, in fact, he took longer than expected to reply.

Steve’s face fell and he back peddled on his words.

“I mean that’s only if you want too” He rambled. “You don’t have to, of course...” He stopped rambling when Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

“I’d love to, Steve.” Bucky said.

Steve’s face glowed and he nodded fast.

“Great, great. I’ll come pick you up today at 3?” He asked, looking at Bucky for conformation.

Bucky nodded and turned away to leave but stopped and turned and quickly kissed Steve on the cheek. Blushing, slightly, he turned and waved as he went back up the stairs.  
As soon as he was out of sight of Steve. Bucky, finally, allowed himself to do a little happy dance in front of his room. He was going out with Steve for coffee at 3. Steve. His gorgeous, blue eyed neighbour.

And all it took was for a stupid, loud alarm clock to go off at 6:00 in the morning. Now all Bucky had to do was wait for 3 to roll around... maybe he should set an alarm for that...

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from: http://hawkeyeinc.tumblr.com/post/98577711127/ok-but-have-you-considered


End file.
